La Fille de la famille
by Koba54
Summary: Deux OS autour du personnage de Jun, pas de cohérence entre les deux. 1: imaginons que Jun apprenne la mort de Ren dans le tome 17 et que pendant quelques heures, elle le pense vraiment mort. 2: OS JunXPeyote.
1. La Fille de la famille

**La Fille de la famille**

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei._

_**Rating:** K+ pour le premier. T pour le second._

_Voilà deux petits OS sur Jun, à propos de trucs qui me trottaient dans la tête. Ce sont des problématiques qui n'apparaissent pas dans le manga et sur lesquelles je n'ai jamais rien lu, alors je teste. __Ils ne se suivent pas et proposent chacun une interprétation différente du personnage. Pour aller vite, dans le premier, c'est une Jun de la fin du manga, dans le deuxième, c'est la Jun qu'on voit dans les premiers volumes._

_Le premier OS devait être un drabble, à la base. Et puis, dès les premières phrases, je me suis dit que cent mots, ce n'était pas assez. __Je suis partie d'une question que je me suis souvent posée: Jun est victime d'une injustice profonde. Par droit d'aînesse, elle devrait être l'héritière Tao. C'est un poil anachronique/incohérent, vu que manifestement, l'héritage se transmet uniquement aux garçons chez eux (–') mais, à supposer qu'elle en éprouve du dépit, ça donnerait quoi? _

_RDV au chapitre 2 pour le 2e OS. _

* * *

Jun apprit que son frère était mort de la façon la plus horrible qui soit: par l'intermédiaire de la cloche-oracle.

Le conflit avec les Hanagumi venait d'être réglé. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se battre, finalement. Cela l'arrangeait. Les filles qu'elle avait rencontrées lui avaient fait une mauvaise impression. Comme si elles étaient plus puissantes qu'en apparence. Comme s'il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait que perdre en les affrontant. L'aura de Hao était sur elles. Et Jun en avait peur.

Elle n'avait pas honte de cette peur. La peur était un avertissement du corps et de l'esprit à l'approche d'un danger. Un signal d'alarme qui devait lui permettre de ne pas tomber dans un traquenard. La peur était un indice: libre aux individus de lui céder ou de la combattre. Et quoi qu'elle fît, Jun se fiait à sa peur comme à son instinct. Tous deux lui avaient souvent permis d'échapper à la mort.

En quittant la clairière qui avait bien failli devenir son champ de bataille, Jun eut envie de jeter un coup d'œil au niveau de furyuku des trois sorcières. Juste pour voir. Elle demanda à Mikihisa si elle pouvait lui prêter sa cloche-oracle.

Bizarre. Leur niveau n'avait pourtant rien d'exceptionnel. Elles étaient raisonnablement fortes, surtout par rapport à d'autres prétendants au trône, largement plus inquiétants, comme l'Iron Maiden ou Sati des Gandharas. Son frère n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre de ces trois filles.

Elle parcourut les profils des autres participants. Les photos défilèrent sous ses yeux, exhibant parfois des visages connus. Un grand nombre était déjà grisées, signe que le participant avait été éliminé. Jun eut un léger pincement de cœur en voyant passer les trois visages de l'équipe X-III.

Elle eut soudain envie de jeter un œil au furyuku de Ren. Elle se mit à le chercher dans la liste et l'y trouva rapidement. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre: La photo était grise.

Prise de vertige, Jun se pencha sur le petit écran, comme si elle avait voulu plonger dans le regard métallique de son frère.

Il n'était plus en lice. Comment était-ce possible? Estomaquée, elle lut alors en petites lettres, l'atroce, l'abominable, l'impossible.

**DÉCÉDÉ.**

Elle resta plantée là, assommée, pendant quelques minutes.

– Jun-san? demanda alors Mikihisa.

Jun redressa la tête, le regarda comme si elle peinait à le reconnaître. Puis elle lui rendit sa cloche, mécanniquement et s'enfuit en courant, comme une folle.

– Jun-san! appela Mikihisa.

Baissant les yeux sur la cloche, il comprit.

.

Elle n'y crut qu'en voyant son cadavre.

Il paraissait si jeune, allongé là, sur la berge. Son visage ne présentait aucune marque de souffrance. Il aurait aussi bien pu être endormi. Mais la vilaine plaie qui barrait son abdomen et sa poitrine, encore couverte par la glace de son co-équipier, dérangeait la douceur de son spectacle. Sa peau avait pris une teinte blafarde et sa bouche retombait mollement en une grimace stupide que Jun ne lui avait jamais vue. Il était bel et bien mort.

La jeune fille s'approcha et tous s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de son petit frère et croisa ses mains sur sa jupe. Les galets étaient froids. L'eau trempait ses vêtements. Elle s'en moquait. Seul comptait ce visage qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais s'animer, ces yeux qui jamais plus ne s'ouvriraient et ce masque de mort qui serait son dernier souvenir de Ren.

Malgré elle, Jun songea que la mort ne lui allait pas. Elle lui conférait une douceur et une molesse qui ne cadrait pas avec son caractère. Elle se demanda s'il reviendrait sous forme de fantôme, s'il laissait des regrets derrière lui. Ou bien rejoindrait-il directement le Great Spirit? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'en savait _foutre_ rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça puisse être vrai.

Pourtant, tout était dit: Ren était mort. _Mort_. Il ne se relèverait plus, ne lui parlerait plus, ne râlerait plus parce qu'il n'y avait plus de lait, ne prendrait jamais la tête de la famille, n'aurait jamais d'enfant, ne deviendrait jamais vieux, avec une calvitie et un gros bide, comme elle s'amusait à le menacer quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Alors, un sanglot s'étouffa dans la gorge de Jun. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Elle pressa la main de son frère, enlaça son cadavre et sursauta en le trouvant si froid. Elle eut l'atroce idée de faire revenir son âme et de la lier à son corps par un de ses sortilèges. Juste pour lui parler. Pour prendre le temps de lui dire au revoir. Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée, elle se fit horreur.

Elle n'entendit pas les mots de réconfort de Faust, ne sentit pas les mains de Pyron se poser sur ses épaules, ne vit pas la tristesse de ses amis.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

– Laissez-moi, protesta-t-elle en repoussant les mains qui se tendaient vers elle. Laissez-moi.

Et elle s'enfuit en courant.

.

Jun revint à sa chambre sans savoir comment, essoufflée, rougie de larmes et le cœur cognant douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Elle alla s'assoir, brisée, sur son lit.

L'idée commençait à s'implanter dans son esprit. _Mort_. Décédé. Elle n'avait plus de frère. Elle était seule.

Elle se sentit bruquement démunie. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait eu d'autre but que de s'occuper de Ren. A sa naissance, il était devenu sa raison de vivre. Elle s'en était occupée, plus encore que leur mère, elle avait veillé sur lui. Lorsqu'il avait grandi, elle avait continué à le protéger de loin, en prenant ses distances, avec délicatesse, car il arrivait à l'âge où l'on n'aime plus dépendre des autres, surtout des plus vieux. Enfin, elle s'était enfoncée dans l'ombre pour poursuivre sa tâche, laquelle tenait en peu de mots: faire le ménage sur son chemin. Tel était son rôle: lui ouvrir la voie qui le mènerait à la gloire et au trône du Shaman King.

Sauf que voilà, elle avait échoué.

Passée la tristesse, Jun se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Sans Ren, que devenait-elle? Il lui faudrait rentrer en Chine pour subir son châtiment, sans doute, mais après? Son père ne la tuerait pas, quelle que soit sa colère. Pas après que la famille ait été dépouillée de son héritier. D'ailleurs, à présent que Ren n'était plus, qui serait...

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Jun. A peine s'était-elle posé la question que la réponse avait surgi instantanément dans son esprit. A priori, elle paraissait évidente... et pourtant totalement improbable à ses yeux.

Toute sa vie, on avait reproché à Jun d'être née fille. Eût-elle été un homme, ses parents n'auraient pas eu à avoir un deuxième enfant. Et dès son jeune âge, on lui avait promis un petit frère qui viendrait réparer ce tort. Jamais elle n'avait caressé le moindre espoir d'obtenir l'héritage familial. On lui avait donc enseigné la retenue, la complaisance et les délicates arcanes de l'assassinat. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une fille qu'elle ne pouvait pas servir, après tout, et le futur héritier aurait besoin d'un soutien fiable.

Elle aurait dû le haïr pour ce qu'il était, comme pour ce qu'elle n'était pas: elle n'y parvint jamais. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une ironie du destin. Peut-être que cela ne devait rien au hasard et que sa famille avait fait le nécessaire pour s'en assurer. Elle n'en savait rien.

Mais maintenant, il était mort.

Jun s'imagina brusquement héritière. Droite et fière, siégeant telle une reine sur le trône de son père. Ce n'était pas aussi glorieux que celui du Shaman King, mais elle n'en avait cure. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais pu espérer.

Elle frémit: ça y est, elle s'y voyait. Comment osait-elle? Le corps de son frère n'était pas encore froid qu'elle songeait déjà à prendre sa place! Quelle garce.

Et si elle se trompait? Et si elle allait vers une déception? Et si son père décidait d'avoir d'autres enfants? Rien ne l'en empêchait. Tao Ran était assez jeune pour être mère une troisième fois. Et quand bien même, on pouvait toujours adopter un jeune homme étranger. Ou un de leurs nombreux cousins.

Ha! Ce n'était pas la peine de rêver! Jamais elle ne serait que l'ombre docile du clan Tao. Une sorcière aux parchemins sanglants qui débarrassait la famille des importants. Un outil bien dressé et soigneusement poli, placé dans la main du prochain mâle sur la liste des héritiers. Une femme, en un mot, songea-t-elle avec ironie.

Cet héritage, si elle le voulait, elle devrait se l'approprier. S'imposer. Mais le voulait-elle? Pourquoi ne pas l'abandonner derrière elle, si on refusait de le lui donner? Pourquoi ne pas tout quitter, maintenant que Ren n'avait plus besoin d'elle? Pourquoi rester? Elle était adulte, jeune, forte. Elle pouvait prendre son indépendance. Elle ne serait ni riche, ni puissante, mais elle serait libre. Cela suffirait.

Pensive, Jun réalisa que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Où irait-elle? Comment vivrait-elle? Elle aimait le luxe et le confort. Elle n'était pas faite pour l'aventure. Une rapide introspection lui fit prendre conscience que _si_, elle en avait bel et bien envie, de cet héritage. L'idée qui lui pesait à l'origine, commençait à s'installer dans son esprit. Elle s'y habituait. Même, elle en venait à se réjouir. Ce serait une compensation pour l'injustice qu'elle avait subie jusqu'ici...

_Injustice_?! pensa-t-elle alors, interloquée. _Est-ce vraiment ce que tu ressens? De l'injustice?_

A bien y réfléchir, oui. La naissance de Ren l'avait dépossédée de quelque chose que ses parents auraient pu, ou auraient dû lui offrir. Elle était la première née, pas vrai? Oui, mais elle était une fille. Et alors, hein?

Jun se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout cela était trop compliqué. Trop éreintant. Trop dur.

De toute façon que ferait-elle lorsqu'elle serait maîtresse de la forteresse des Tao? En admettant qu'elle prenne la place de son frère à la tête de la famille, que se passerait-il? Je changerais tout, décida-t-elle. Je ferais en sorte de ne pas régner par la terreur comme notre père. Je serais bonne et juste. Je serais aimée par tous ceux qui me serviraient. Je saurais restaurer la gloire de notre famille sans faire couler le sang. Il y avait des moyens modernes de reconquérir un empire, des moyens qui ne nécessitaient pas d'assassinats, de haines, de guerres... Ou du moins pas sur le terrain. Elle fonderait une entreprise, voilà. Quelque chose de colossal et de rentable. Quelque chose qui rendrait ses parents fiers d'elle, et son grand-père aussi. Grand-père qui n'avait pas dû lui adresser plus de dix fois la parole depuis sa naissance... Lui aussi finirait par l'aimer et la respecter. Et elle aurait Pyron à ses côtés... Oui, ça serait bien...

Jun se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas et s'abîma dans ses rêves.

.

Elle était toujours plongée dans cette exaltante réflexion lorsque quelqu'un vint tambouriner violemment à sa porte.

– Jun-san! Jun-san! Ouvre, ouvre vite!

Jun se redressa brusquement, reconnaissant la voix de Ryû et celle, plus mesurée de Manta. Elle alla ouvrir, hébétée, et faillit prendre un coup. Ryû, complètement excité, continuait de tambouriner dans le vide. Manta, voulant le retenir, lui donna un coup de coude dans le mollet: les côtes du jeune homme étaient trop hautes pour lui.

– Une nouvelle extraordinaire! s'écria Ryû. Le boss... c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien! Ren est sauvé! Tout va bien se passer! Il a abandonné le Shaman Fight et Ren va s'en sortir! Les X...

– Que... quoi? bredouilla Jun, qui avait l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil profond.

– Ce qu'il veut dire, interrompit plus posément Manta, c'est que la chef des X-Laws, l'Iron Maiden, a accepté de ressusciter Ren.

– Re... _ressusciter_? répéta Jun. Mais...

– Elle a le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie! brailla Ryû. Et elle a accepté de le faire pour lui à condition que notre Boss abandonne le Shaman Fight!

La nouvelle tomba comme une pierre sur la tête de la jeune femme.

– Mais... souffla-t-elle, il l'a fait?

– Oui! Notre boss fait les choses qu'il faut. Pour sauver Ren, il aurait accepté n'importe quoi!

Abasourdie, Jun se retint à la porte. Son visage avait pris une pâleur verdâtre. Les deux garçons crurent à une faiblesse due au choc et se précipitèrent pour la soutenir. Mais elle les retint d'un geste.

– Je vais bien, articula-t-elle. Je vais bien.

– Vous êtes sûre, Jun-san?

– Oui. Oui, oui.

– Nous allons aller sur place, reprit Ryû. Vous voulez venir?

Jun hésita, les yeux baissés. Elle n'osait pas regarder le jeune homme en face.

– Non, décida-t-elle enfin. Non, cela ira.

Restée seule, Jun referma sa porte et se laissa glisser au sol.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était revenue. Mais cette fois, elle avait une double origine et n'en était que plus venimeuse.

_Adieu veau, vache, cochons, couvée_, avait dit le poète. Telle l'héroïne de la fable, Jun vit ses doutes, ses rêves et ses espérances d'un instant s'effondrer tel un château de cartes. Ephémères et fugitives pensées. De son avenir retracé, il ne resta bientôt plus rien.

Ren allait vivre. Revivre. Il serait de nouveau là ce soir, avec son air rembruni et son regard perçant, sa voix sourde et ses bras croisés, ses colères et sa volonté. Il était l'héritier et l'héritier il resterait. Elle était l'ombre et l'ombre elle demeurerait.

Voilà, ça, c'était la première cause de la douleur.

La seconde, c'était sa déception. Et la culpabilité qui en résultait.

Garce, salope, ordure, pensa-t-elle. Ton frère est vivant et tu es _déçue_. Tu n'es qu'une putain de connasse égoïste et sans cœur. Tu es répugnante. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. C'est_ toi_ qui devrais être couchée sur les galets, les tripes à l'air. Honte à toi. Honte à toi, _honte à toi!_

Jun se maudit, pleura, hurla. Elle ne savait si c'était de douleur, de déception ou de soulagement.

Il allait vivre. Il reviendrait. Elle le reverrait. Elle pourrait le serrer dans ses bras, il y aurait son odeur, son geste de recul, parce qu'il serait gêné bien sûr, puis son étreinte à lui, hésitante et raide. Et il serait le chef du clan Tao, il poursuivrait son avancée dans la lumière, tandis qu'elle resterait dans les limbes.

Jun s'enroula sur elle-même. Elle demeura ainsi jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Et quand il entra – c'était lui, bien sûr, tous les autres frappaient comme des êtres civilisés –, elle se redressa et le contempla.

– Ren.

Il se tenait sous ses yeux. L'héritier. Le sale gosse. Son petit frère chéri.

Sa peau était constellée de gouttes et une serviette reposait sur ses épaules nues. Il venait de prendre une douche. Une immense cicatrice barrait son torse, déjà blanchie, comme si elle eût été ancienne. Son regard se planta dans le sien et ses lèvres formèrent les mots qu'elle attendait.

– Grande sœur.

Elle s'aperçut pour la première fois qu'elle le dominait d'au moins deux têtes et demie. Il n'était vraiment pas grand pour quelqu'un qui prenait tant soin de sa croissance. Il allait pourtant sur ses seize ans... Mais sa taille n'y changeait rien: son regard impérieux était là pour l'écraser et la ramener à sa place.

– Je suis revenu, dit-il d'une voix basse.

– Je le savais, chuchota Jun.

Et puis, en bonne grande sœur, elle s'avança et l'enlaça. Ren se contenta de poser une main sur son dos et de tapoter ses omoplates, avant de se dégager rapidement. Jun sourit distraitement. Avec lui, c'était comme si la moindre manifestation de tendresse avait le pouvoir de l'affaiblir.

Elle le regarda tandis qu'il se détournait et vit que son tatouage avait été fendu par la cicatrice. Sa gorge se serra. Ce n'était pas un présage anodin.

Ren se dirigea vers son mini-frigo, l'ouvrit et la dévisagea.

– Il n'y a plus de lait, remarqua-t-il.

– C'est vrai, répondit Jun. J'ai oublié d'en racheter.

Sans mot dire, Ren referma le frigo et passa devant elle pour quitter la chambre. Il faisait comme chez lui. C'était normal. Il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche de racheter du lait. A moins que, pour une fois... Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était revenu que rien ne devait changer. Elle pouvait très bien lui suggérer d'aller acheter son lait tout seul. Mais se souvenant alors des deux dernières heures, de son chagrin trop vite occulté, de sa déception, de sa colère, elle serra les dents et baissa les yeux. Elle avait été orgueilleuse, impudente et sans coeur. Elle devrait payer pour cela.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête et se promit d'aller faire les courses dès qu'il partirait.

.

En regardant son frère s'en aller, Jun sentit le désespoir l'envahir.

Je t'aime, pensa-t-elle. Je t'aime tant que je tuerais pour toi. Je m'ouvrirais les veines pour te protéger, pour te servir. Et pourtant, maintenant, j'arrive à te détester.

Les limbres. L'ombre. La place subalterne.

Tel était sa part. Son châtiment. Elle l'acceptait.

Que faire d'autre ?

.


	2. Une vieille dette

**Une vieille dette**

_**Disclaimer:** Comme toujours, Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Grosse allusion à GOT dans la fin._

_**Rating:** T. Attention, c'est cracra._

_Second OS, qui répond à une question que je me suis posée sur le pairing JunPeyote. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce couple avant que quelqu'un d'autre m'en parle, et tout de suite, j'y ai vu un problème. Un big problème. Voilà donc ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux, selon moi._

* * *

La première fois que Peyote avait vu Jun, il se trouvait dans le Patch Stadium, en face de son frère.

C'était le premier match pour son équipe. Le pache beuglard braillait dans son micro et ces deux imbéciles de Boz faisaient leur numéro tandis qu'il attendait son heure. Les trois ados boutonneux qu'ils affrontaient crânaient bêtement – comme le font tous les ados boutonneux –, et lui se contentait de patienter sous son sombrero, dissimulé derrière son foulard et sa guitare, tandis que le soleil les cuisait sur pieds.

Et puis, une voix claire avait franchi la marée épaisse du brouhaha des spectateurs. Une jeune fille mince comme un fil s'était levée, droite comme une épée, au milieu d'une masse verte et cadavérique.

– Vas-y REN! hurlait-elle. Ta sœur est avec toi!

Un des trois gosses, Ren, donc, avait viré au rouge brique tandis que la foule toute entière se tournait vers la jeune beauté, subjuguée, et que le présentateur s'esbaudissait à son tour sur la joliesse de l'accorte dame.

Peyote avait alors levé les yeux et perdu instantanément pied.

La silhouette noire et verte, moirée et onduleuse, de la jeune femme avait le charme enchanteur d'une nymphe jallie des eaux. Elle se tenait dressée vers le ciel, aussi fine, souple et forte qu'un roseau, la taille gracile, mais les hanches rondes et les seins lourds, sa chevelure viride pointant en une coiffure compliquée qui rappelait légèrement celle de son frère.

Si Peyote n'avait pas eu un foulard et des lunettes pour dissimuler son visage, chacun peut-être aurait pu voir son regard changer, sa bouche s'ouvrir et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge à l'instar du marin tombé à l'eau. Le mariachi contempla Jun pendant un temps infini, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rasseye et que le match commence. Mais pourtant, alors même que sa concentration devenait nécessaire, l'insaisissable beauté de cette merveilleuse créature demeurait scotchée à sa rétine, et il ne put à aucun moment la chasser de son esprit.

Rien d'étonnant, en ce cas, à ce qu'il ait perdu, mais à cela, nul ne connaissait la véritable raison. Hao avait considéré, en regardant sa cloche-oracle, que l'Over Soul déployé par Ren était suffisant pour battre le Mexicain et chacun avait adopté cette explication. Mais il était certain, songerait plus tard le mariachi, que s'il n'y avait pas eu la belle Chinoise, il aurait été au summum de sa concentration et qu'alors il aurait pu donner un peu plus de fil à retordre aux trois jeunes garçons.

Plus tard, allongé sur son lit d'infirmerie, il n'y songeait même pas. Non, il ne faisait que rêver à Jun Tao et à la manière de parvenir jusqu'à elle. Son sang bouillonnait à s'en émulsioner dans ses veines tandis que passait et repassait derrière ses paupières la silhouette voluptueuse de Jun Tao.

Il n'y avait que très peu de place pour Ren et pour son humiliation dans son esprit. Très, très peu. Et lorsque Hao était venu le voir, Peyote avait réalisé qu'il se fichait d'avoir perdu. Il se foutait pas mal d'avoir failli à son chef et, sans savoir que Hao connaissait chaque recoin de son esprit, il s'était excusé avec hypocrisie pour l'avoir déçu.

Hao s'était contenté de sourire en coin. L'avait-il envoyé tuer Ren parce qu'il savait? Par pure perversité? Possible. Peu importait. Toujours était-il que Peyote avait fini par se lever et par aller tuer Tao Ren, avec Turbin et Zangchin.

Le mioche crânait toujours lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, on eût dit que c'était une seconde nature chez lui. Et Peyote, en écoutant sa voix nasillarde de gamin qui vient juste de muer, l'avait trouvé pathétique. C'était ce gosse qui avait tué un examinateur? Ce gosse, le frère de la ravissante sirène du Patch Stadium? Quel petit con.

Arrête, avait pensé Peyote en le voyant s'obstiner contre ses attaques. Ne soit pas débile, rends-toi. Sinon, je vais être obligé de te tuer. Le Seigneur Hao t'a proposé une place, tu l'as refusée. Tu es idiot. Ta sœur pourrait être des nôtres si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu, sale morpion sans cervelle. Et toi, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que le Seigneur t'ouvre la porte. Tu as du potentiel. Ne le gâches pas. Rends-toi et je n'aurais pas à faire ça...

Ren l'y avait obligé. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il avait compris bien vite qu'il serait obligé de l'écraser tel un insecte. Il avait saisi l'occasion fournie par l'intervention de Nichrom. En donnant l'ordre à Grande Fantasma d'attaquer, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement de cœur.

La suite, vous la connaissez parfaitement.

.

Peyote n'avait pas oublié Jun. Jamais. Quant à elle, elle ne lui avait jamais adressé le moindre regard. Jusqu'à ce jour, peu après la victoire de Hao. C'est alors que Peyote, rendu à moitié fou par la désir et le désespoir, avait cru pouvoir saisir sa chance.

Enfin, elle l'avait vu.

.

La beauté de Jun avait si longtemps obsédé Peyote qu'il pensa rêver le soir où, subrepticement, il la vit se glisser dans sa chambre.

Ce ne pouvait être réel. C'étaient ses fantasmes qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Pourtant, elle était là, en chair et en os, aussi radieuse et fascinante que d'habitude, la grâce et l'élégance incarnées. Peyote se redressa, regrettant qu'elle le surprenne au lit, dans son désordre, vêtu d'un caleçon d'une propreté douteuse, les doigts jaunis, empoussiérés par la nicotine, un cendrier plein à la main.

– Que fais-tu là? parvint-il enfin à souffler, émerveillé.

– Ce que je dois, répondit Jun avec un sourire énigmatique.

Elle portait un long manteau noir et des gants de cuir, si fins qu'ils lui faisaient comme une seconde peau. Par-dessous, on apercevait le dragon de sa robe. Peyote repoussa les draps et s'élança vers elle, brûlant. Le cendrier tomba et se répandit au pied du lit. Les deux bras du mariachi fondirent sous le manteau et enlacèrent la taille de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se figea: elle ne s'y attendait pas. Peyote fourra son visage dans son ventre et murmura quelques paroles dans sa langue qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Jun, toujours sous le choc, sentit son manteau glisser de ses épaules. Bientôt, il tomba à ses pieds. Les mains de l'homme la fouillaient, l'exploraient, l'appelaient, cherchaient à défaire sa robe. Les lèvres de Peyote glissèrent sur la soie et trouvèrent la fente de sa jupe, chatouillant sa peau nue. Elle s'immobilisa définitivement, le cœur battant. Que se passait-il? Elle était venue pour une raison bien précise, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que... Oh diable, mais pourquoi se laissait-elle faire? Voilà qu'à présent son sang pulsait dans ses veines et la chair de poule se formait sur ses bras. La main de Peyote s'était frayé un passage vers sa jupe et avait réussi à s'introduire de l'autre côté du tissu. Ses doigts parcouraient librement sa peau et le galbe de ses fesses maintenant, tandis que sa bouche remontait vers sa poitrine en baisers de plus en plus hardis. Peyote l'attira un peu plus à lui et resserra sa prise autour d'elle. Elle était bloquée. Elle avait trop longtemps hésité. Elle ne pouvait plus résister. Aussi Jun se laissa entraîner par le Mexicain en délire et tomba à sa suite sur les draps grisâtres qui puaient la cigarette. Cela sentait l'homme aussi, la crasse, la laine et le sable. Une bouche captura la sienne tandis qu'un corps d'homme en proie au désir s'imposait à elle et lui faisait pressentir la suite des événements.

Bien, pensa Jun. Décide-toi.

L'expérience la tentait. Voilà quelques temps qu'elle s'interrogeait à ce propos et Peyote arrivait à point nommé pour lui offrir des réponses toutes fraîches assorties d'un silence parfait: jamais il n'en soufflerait mot à sa famille, elle en était sûre. En plus de cela, il correspondait parfaitement à tout ce qu'on ne lui laisserait jamais le loisir de connaître: paresse, insouciance, liberté. Alors? Ce serait juste une fois, juste une fois pour voir jusqu'où pouvaient mener les esquisses de frissons qu'il avait fait naître au tréfonds de son corps. Elle tenait-là une occasion parfaite – et unique.

Mais alors Peyote écarta ses lèvres brutalement et força de sa langue la barrière de ses dents. Si ses lèvres fleuraient le sable, son haleine empestait le tabac et sa bouche avait le goût d'un mégot froid. Jun se raidit à cette invasion. Prise de court, elle eut alors la surprise d'être retournée comme une crêpe et plaquée sur le matelas crasseux. Un poids violent s'abattit sur elle. Peyote l'avait fait basculer pour s'allonger sur elle, dans un grognement qui la fit frissonner, mais de dégoût cette fois. Sa jupe remonta sous sa poussée, Jun se raidit encore... et le repoussa.

En un instant, les odeurs, la force de l'homme, sa brutale possessivité avaient chassé la brume de son esprit.

Peyote se redressa et s'écarta.

– Quoi?

– Pousse-toi, s'il te plaît.

Le dégoût dans sa voix le stoppa net. Profitant de sa confusion, Jun l'écarta et se releva. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et fit le geste qu'elle avait l'intention de faire depuis le début, avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle. Elle ramassa son manteau, plongea sa main dans la poche gauche et en tira un objet mince et brillant, à l'éclat dur.

Peyote ouvrit de grands yeux.

Jun sourit, toute son assurance retrouvée et braqua le revolver sur lui.

– Quoi? s'étrangla le Mexicain. A-attends! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

– Je te l'ai dit: ce que je dois.

– Mais pou... pourquoi?

Il leva les mains. Elle ne cilla pas.

– Parce que tu as tué mon frère.

Peyote resta interdit, quelques secondes et bredouilla:

– Mais... t'es folle! Maiden l'a ressuscité! Il est vivant!

– Peu importe, rétorqua Jun en ôtant la sécurité. Tu as tué mon frère. Pour moi, c'est impardonnable.

Elle visa, hésita un instant, le vit ouvrir la bouche, former un mot, sourit, et tira.

La tête de Peyote explosa comme un fruit mûr. Le sang et la cervelle se répandirent, maculant les draps, les murs, et recouvrirent la pièce d'une saleté tout aussi repoussante que celle qui s'y était déjà installée, mais plus fraîche et plus colorée.

Jun grimaça. Voilà qui lui avait fait perdre tout attrait charnel. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien ce qui lui avait pris pendant quelques minutes. A présent qu'il était mort, tout en cette pièce lui semblait sale, dégoûtant, sordide. Elle voyait désormais le jaune de la nicotine sur ses doigts bruns, les taches incertaines sur les draps et la moisissure des murs. Le corps encore jeune et ferme de Peyote virait au gris à mesure que son sang coulait et la répugnait de seconde en seconde.

Une odeur âcre parvint soudain à ses narines. Le relâchement du cadavre. Hmm, elle avait oublié ce détail gênant. Jun rangea l'arme dans les replis de son manteau et sortit un mouchoir de soie qu'elle plaqua sur son nez. Ce chacal sentait tout de même moins mauvais vivant.

Puis, sans âme, elle s'en retourna.

.

Dans la rue noire, ses pas claquaient sur le bitume. Elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle et sourit avec satisfaction. Dans la famille Tao, que l'on soit d'un côté ou de l'autre de la loi, on payait ses dettes. Toujours.

Sa tâche était accomplie. Dommage qu'il lui ait fallu folâtrer avec la cible pour cela. D'ailleurs, quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée? Elle et ce chien galeux? Qui savait quel genre de maladies il aurait pu lui transmettre! Elle n'en avait rien vu, ce qui pouvait expliquer son égarement, mais il devait être couvert de vermine.

Elle se sentait salie, maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas grave, le pire avait été évité. Elle prendrait une bonne douche en rentrant.

.


End file.
